Safe
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: What might have happened after Damon & Elena's trip to Chicago in episode 03x03: "The End of The Affair?"


**Safe**

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith, The CW, & Kevin Williamson. Wish I had an Ian Somerhalder to call my own though.

**Summary**: What might have happened after Damon & Elena's trip to Chicago in episode 03x03: "The End of The Affair?"

**Pairing: **Damon/Elena

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: **Don't be shy. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

"_I hate to turn up,_

_Out of the blue, uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away._

_I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me it isn't over."_

_-Adele, "Someone Like You"_

Damon Salvatore had gotten used to watching Elena sleep, ever since the morning of their trip to Chicago in yet another futile attempt to bring Stefan home. And he'd never forget the frightened expression on her face or the fear in her voice when she stepped out of her hiding place in his brother's old apartment, after she'd almost been discovered by Klaus.

He'd wanted to pull her into an embrace at that moment, and tell her that she was safe, but he resisted the impulse.

He hadn't intended to keep watch in her bedroom every night but somehow it had become a habit…a ritual of sorts. With Andie dead, and Stefan still on his murderous adventure with Klaus, Damon had little to distract him from his main goal, which was keeping Elena alive and safe.

If he could see her, he knew she'd be safe.

He told himself that her safety was the only reason he'd been spending his nights in Elena's bedroom. But he knew it wasn't true.

It had started innocently enough.

On the morning of their journey to Chicago, Damon had blasted the car stereo, and Elena had pretended to be annoyed.

But after Stefan refused to come back to Mystic Falls, Elena had been emotionally shell-shocked and silent.

"You okay?" Damon asked, as Elena climbed into the passenger seat of his car and shut the door.

"Just drive." She answered, without meeting his gaze.

He didn't have to see her face to know that she'd been crying.

When they reached Mystic Falls, Elena was sleeping. So he wouldn't have to wake her, Damon picked her up, and carried her up the stone walkway in front of the house.

Ric answered the door, saw Elena sleeping in his arms and gestured him inside.

"So? How'd it go?" Ric whispered.

"Depends who you ask." Damon replied.

He could tell that Ric wanted more details but Damon didn't elaborate.

"How is she?"

Anyone who didn't know Ric wouldn't have noticed the subtle change in his voice. But ever since Jenna's death his voice had taken on a sense of paternal concern wherever Jeremy or Elena became the subject of conversation.

"You can ask her when she wakes up." Damon answered as he headed for the stairs.

Damon walked through the open door that led to Elena's bedroom. He turned down the covers and laid Elena gently on the bed. She didn't stir until he lifted her feet to remove her shoes.

"Damon? Where are we? She mumbled sleepily.

"Home sweet home."

Satisfied with his response, she settled more deeply into the pillow. He was about to head for the stairs, when she called out to him.

"It wasn't your fault Damon. You know that don't you?"

"Let's not talk about this now. It's been a long day."

"Goodnight Damon. Thank you for taking me with you. And for trying to get Stefan back."

"You're welcome. Goodnight Elena."

He could only manage those few simple words but he should have said so much more.

He should've said any number of things.

_I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back for you._

_It's my fault that you're hurting this way_

_I love you._

_You're safe._

He had almost walked out the door when he heard the sound of her choked sobs in the darkness.

She must have thought he'd already gone.

_She doesn't want me to know._

But he couldn't ignore the sound of her pain. He climbed into bed beside her, moving slowly so he wouldn't startle her. And this time she didn't flinch when he moved in closer to her. She even rested her head against his chest.

"Damon, you don't have to stay. I'm all right. We've been on the road all day and you haven't fed…"

"If I get hungry I can always take a bite out of you. I promise to be gentle."

"Okay."

If it hadn't been for his keen senses, he wouldn't have heard her speak as her exhaustion finally rendered her silent.

Damon stayed awake that night, taking comfort in Elena's sleeping presence next to him. Sometimes she would cry out in her sleep and he would whisper hushed words of comfort or brush strands of her raven black hair from her face.

Damon had come into Elena's bedroom every night since their return from Chicago. She had come to accept Damon's nightly visits as a touchstone in her life. They would talk and recount the events of the day. The only thing that had changed was that Damon had started coming in through the window so as not to disturb Ric or Jeremy.

But every night, Elena couldn't get to sleep until she heard Damon's voice whisper the now familiar words.

"You're safe."

_Finis_


End file.
